


An Opportune Guest

by katypery



Category: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of Sonic humor, Anal Sex, Awkward situations, Casual Sex, Displays of affection, Emotional Attachment, Friends With Benefits, Intimacy, M/M, What's better than this? Just guys being dudes, blowjob, compromising photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katypery/pseuds/katypery
Summary: No one likes inopportune guests, and Sonic the Hedgehog isn’t different. However, after a long day of fighting the remaining badniks from the fallen Eggman Empire, he finds an uninvited guest’s visit rather opportune.This story is for mature audiences. Please avoid reading it if you are under 18 years old. Mentions of alcohol consumption, explicit sexual acts and foul language.I do not own the characters in this story. Sonic and Shadow belong to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, as well as other mentioned characters.© SEGA / Sonic the Hedgehog (1991–present)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	An Opportune Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Long time no see! I’m extremely thankful for all the positive reviews, compliments, kudos and hits I received in my first Sonic and Shadow story, “Something in Between,” as well as everyone who recommended it to their friends and loved ones (thank you!). Therefore, I decided to write something lighthearted to show my gratitude to this amazing (and passionate) fandom.
> 
> This story happens in the same universe as my first work, so it’s recommended that you read it beforehand. However, it can be read as a stand-alone story, even though you might miss some important details regarding Sonic and Shadow’s relationship and their motivations. It's important to note that Sonic is 30 years old in this story. Be aware of my previously shared notes on the characters and story itself, too!
> 
> That’s it for now. Have fun! Because this is what Sonic wants to do at the moment.

**AN OPPORTUNE GUEST**  
_And a Series of Misfortunes_

‘It’ll be fun!’ Sonic had said, not knowing _exactly_ what was expecting him.

The hero was trusted with the task of destroying the remaining badniks from the old Eggman Empire. It had been four years since they defeated Egghead and his deadly, little holograms, courtesy of Infinite’s Phantom Ruby illusions. For some reason, there were still some robots wandering about the City, specifically in Sunset Heights and the Red Gate Bridge. Eggman was scheming a new plan, he knew it, after his failed attempt of stealing Dodon Pa’s advanced technology, although it probably didn’t involve his former badniks that were _somehow_ forgotten in the City. He had to take care of them, piece of cake. Just a cleaning mission. What he didn’t predict was that it would take an _entire day_ , even with his supersonic speed.

Sonic arrived at his place, exhausted. He was sweating from head to toe, since it was a hot evening. He had a spacious, personal apartment with a wonderful view to Emerald Beach, located in Emerald Town, where Tails also resided. This apartment had been given to him as an acknowledgement of his heroic services by the former President of the United Federation. He had gone to Central City to retrieve his keys personally, at the President’s office, and there he noticed the guy had a photo of him and Shadow in front of the White House on his desk. It was hilarious, and he would have a good laugh if the President hadn’t turned to face him. 

He wondered if he still had the photo, now that his mandate was over. He thought he looked rather cool in it.

The hero wasn’t home frequently. If he were to say he had a home at all, it would be his and Tails’ place, as it felt more welcoming than his ample, vastly decorated in blue variations, apartment. The place felt more like a mindful sanctuary to him, where he only came to sleep and unwind – and work out sometimes too, as a way to take his mind out of _things_ , since Tails had made him a customized exercise bike capable of enduring his speed without breaking.

Sonic wasn’t physically tired. On the contrary, he was ready for action like he had always been. However, he desired a moment of solitude. He wanted to breathe and entertain himself, that was why, before taking a shower, he decided to use the exercise bike Tails had gifted him. Nothing gave him more comfort than running, or riding a bike, or whatever else made his legs _move_. He took out his red, large smartphone and placed his airpods in his ears. Time to listen to some tunes and surf the internet.

His legs were a blue blur while he was riding the exercise bike, moving at speeds never seen before in another mobian. He wasn’t even focusing on the extra workout though, finding himself more entertained in a dating app that was far from conventional. He was merely looking at the candidates’ profiles actually, not really into having company for the night. Besides, Sonic never took a woman or a man to his place, he always found them wherever they were and _took_ them right there, not interested in giving the wrong impression.

Only his closest friends knew of his apartment, being Tails, Knuckles and Amy. And Shadow. Yeah, he took him there plenty of times when Tails was back home and he wasn’t in the mood to run to the nearest motel with the other hedgehog on his tail. Knuckles had joked once about him having a place to take his _ladies_ without caring about being interrupted. Sonic was a gentleman, he would never do that, exchange his peace and quiet with some naughty pleadings. Unless Knuckles considered Shadow _one of the ladies_ , which he was totally against the idea. Shadow was his friend too, maybe more than that, and he would defend him how many times it was necessary.

He found a profile that interested him. A rabbit girl wearing a swimsuit, showcasing her big boobs and curves. She looked like Bunnie Rabbot-D’Coolette, and Sonic remembered the day he had kissed her. He wondered if the beautiful girl tasted like Bunnie, too. But then, his thoughts were cut off by a pop-up ad. Sonic thought capitalism was a curse, as well as the oppression caused by it. He hated it, especially when it interrupted whatever he was doing to offer a product he wasn’t interested in buying. Before he let out a slur, he saw the ad properly. A Chaos Cola advertisement, with none other than Shadow the Hedgehog endorsing a drink he didn’t even like.

And here he was thinking Shadow hated popular brands. Why wasn’t he hired to model for some haute couture brand or something? They could make use of that pretty face that only served to turn him on and piss him off. Speaking of the devil, Sonic had invited him over to hang out at his place a week ago. He was looking forward to drink with him, maybe even play some videogames and place a bet, where the loser sucked the winner off. However, Shadow had simply answered ‘Not interested,’ and dipped. Sonic didn’t even get mad, he just shrugged and invited Knuckles instead – they didn’t place any bets, though.

Now here he was. Cockblocking him cybernetically after ghosting him in real life. And people insisted in saying they weren't enemies anymore. Little did they know.

Sonic felt like he was being observed somehow, but dismissed the weird feeling, turning the volume up on his music app. He was being paranoid. Perhaps thinking of Shadow did that to a person. Deciding to close the dating app, Sonic started browsing his social networks, checking his friends’ whereabouts. He saw Vector the Crocodile raising a glass of champagne, behind a sound mixer at some club he didn’t recognize, in one of the latest photo updates. It brought him memories of when he used to be a DJ in his teenage years. Those were good times. So many new friends he had made since then.

Sonic let out a yawn and gradually stopped riding the exercise bike, coming to a halt. He carefully slid to the floor, removing his airpods and closing all the applications he had opened ever since he started his evening exercise. It was already night-time. He hadn’t realized the lights were off until now. Moving to his room, where his bathroom was located, the hero began pondering if jacking off would be a good idea before going to bed, since he was still feeling rather alert. His thoughts vanished as soon as he heard a deep, husky voice speaking to him.

“Took you long enough.”

“What the…?” Sonic frowned, and then his eyes focused on the person sitting comfortably on his bed, one leg bent and an arm resting on a knee.

Shadow the Hedgehog. Looking fresh, smelling good, as if he had just come out of the shower. The tips of his sharp, upturned quills were dripping a little, water droplets wetting Sonic’s pillow. He was wearing a bright red bathrobe with a little yellow ring engraved in the right pocket. _His_ bathrobe. His gloves, socks and rocket shoes were nowhere to be seen, only his golden inhibitor rings and anklets were still in place. Sneaky bastard.

It wasn’t all. Shadow even had a cocky smile on his face. He raised a full whisky bottle to his lips, sipping the dark liquid slowly. Sonic remembered buying the beverage a few days ago. For Shadow, specifically.

“This one is good. Did you buy it for me? I know you don’t like whisky,” Shadow stated, matter-of-factly.

“Son of a bitch…” Sonic muttered under his breath. “The hell you doing here, Shadow?” he entered his bedroom, placing his smartphone and airpods on the nearest nightstand. He realized Shadow had turned the lamps on, illuminating the entire room with a welcoming dim light.

“Didn’t you invite me to come over?” Shadow asked, raising an eye ridge.

“That was a week ago and you _ghosted_ me,” Sonic answered, bitterly. He had no time for little games.

“I didn’t ghost you. I said I wasn’t interested,” the black and red hedgehog retorted, looking unpleased.

Sonic stared at him, with tired, half-lidded eyes. Then he noticed something, eyes widening a little and ears perking up. He walked into his bathroom and saw the water still drying on the tiles of his shower stall, as well as a wet white towel that wasn’t there before next to his. He knew what that meant.

“How come you got in and took a shower in my bathroom without me noticing?!” he raised his voice, motioning at the bathroom and all the evidences that pointed Shadow as the culprit.

“I even watched you riding that exercise bike from the doorway. You were distracted,” Shadow answered with a smirk on his face. He also made a morbid joke to show his disdain. “I could’ve killed you if I wanted to.”

Sonic calmed down, since he wasn’t in the mood to argue. He sat on the edge of the bed, as far as possible from Shadow, and replied in kind.

“You should have, so I wouldn’t have to see _you_ wearing _my_ robe,” he pouted.

Shadow placed the whisky bottle on the nightstand next to him and approached Sonic, crawling on the bed silently. He sat on his heels behind the man and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tilting his head and placing a gentle kiss on Sonic’s cheek. The blue hedgehog smiled faintly, beginning to relax. Shadow spoke again, while nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

“So what? I found my old jacket at your closet. You told me you lost it,” and then, his mouth found Sonic’s ear, where he whispered in a sultry voice. “Did you keep it to sniff it while you jacked off?”

He did, actually. But he would never let Shadow know that. Instead, Sonic only snorted, fixing his gaze forward and laughing lowly. Shadow chuckled. The hoarse sound was music to Sonic’s ears and it turned him on somehow. He felt his rival nibbling his ear a little, and that was the moment he turned his head and captured Shadow’s lips with his own, resting a gloved hand loosely on his forearm while the other embraced him.

It didn’t last long though, because Sonic moved and in the blink of an eye, he was over Shadow, straddling him and kissing him greedily. The black and red hedgehog had a surprised look on his face, suddenly sprawled on the bed and caged by blue legs. Shadow broke the kiss, turning his head to the side, breath coming in short takes. He seemed to like the new position, but wouldn’t admit it at all.

“Playing hard to get now?” Sonic asked, grinning. His eyes were half-lidded when he ran a thumb over Shadow’s lips, prompting his chin up with his index and middle fingers so the other faced him, watching his movements cautiously.

“No,” Shadow bit his thumb hard, causing Sonic to yelp and get off him immediately. “Go take a shower. You stink.”

“Ouch!” he complained.

Sonic blew some air to his sore thumb, even though he was wearing gloves. Shadow probably found it stupid, given the way he was looking at him, unamused. They both sat upright, Shadow fixing his disheveled head quills while Sonic reapproached him, crawling like the other did a moment ago, to whisper in his ear.

“I thought you liked sweaty men.”

He surely would come back with a witty remark. Unbelievable.

Shadow’s lips curved into a smirk, then a grin, showing his bright, little fangs. He wanted to laugh, not only it was ridiculous, but mostly because it was true.

“I do. But not tonight,” and then he kicked Sonic in the chest playfully.

Sonic saw that as his cue to take his well-deserved shower. He was stinking indeed. And he would like to enjoy the rest of his night as a renewed man. Besides, he expected Shadow to do all the work, as he felt extremely lazy after destroying so many robots earlier that day. Truth was, he wanted the guy. _All of him_. He didn’t mind Shadow spanking him a little, he actually wished him to.

With that in mind, Sonic gave Shadow one last gaze over his shoulder before getting in the bathroom, winking at him on his way to the shower. His rival was leaning on one of the pillows behind his back, legs spread wide. He looked back at him intensely with piercing crimson eyes, biting his lower lip.

He looked rather sexy like that.

••• 

The shower had been invigorating. Sonic certainly felt like a new man, ready for whatever was going to happen now. He put on some body spray he knew Shadow liked and dried his head quills with a towel, while another was wrapped around his waist. When he left the bathroom, he ditched the towel he was using to dry his quills and noticed a couple of rings on the bedsheet. Prepared to address Shadow about what the hell that meant, he heard the doorbell ring. Shadow was checking something on his smartphone before turning to him and answering whatever question he had planned to ask.

“Go answer the door. I ordered pizza.”

“Wait, what? You ordered pizza?” Sonic inquired and the assumed delivery guy pressed the doorbell a second time.

“Answer the fucking door, Sonic,” Shadow ordered, staring at him.

“Why don’t _you_ answer it? You are the one who ordered food,” the doorbell rang a third time. Son of a bitch couldn’t wait a second, huh?

“The apartment isn’t mine. Now go. I hate cold pizza,” Shadow simply stated, crossing his arms and making himself well acquainted with his bed.

“ _I hate cold pizza_ ,” Sonic repeated mockingly under his breath in a funny, deep voice. He caught the rings placed on the bed and walked over to answer the door, taking his time, basically throwing a tantrum. As if Shadow would tell him what to do. The doorbell rang a fourth time and he yelled, “Coming, damnit!” He could hear Shadow chuckling in his bedroom.

He was sure that one day, Shadow and him would have a huge, Earth-shattering fight that would threaten their weird little friendship. No, it wouldn’t be over their conflicted views on heroism, nor their opposite conceptions of morality. It would be over chili dogs and pizza. He was damn sure he would win the fight, even though he already lost that night – well, Shadow had ordered their meal and he, of course, wouldn’t complain, since he wasn’t the one paying.

As soon as he opened the door, he took in the sight before him. His day couldn’t get any better.

Infinite, wearing a red cap and uniform, holding Shadow’s stupid pizza.

“Delivery for Shadow the Hedgehog,” Infinite announced and then he raised his head, a frown starting to form on his face. In front of him stood _Sonic_ the Hedgehog, with a towel wrapped around his waist and head quills dripping.

“Infinite? Didn’t expect to see you so soon,” Sonic greeted the jackal sarcastically. He even had a smug grin on his face. “Guess you found a job that will finally _pay_ off, huh?”

“Is the pizza for you?” he asked, dismissing Sonic’s joke. “The doorman said the receiver was you,” Infinite had a disgusted expression on his face.

“Yup. It’s for me. Regardless of them writing down _Shadow_ instead of _Sonic_.”

Infinite was about to hand the pizza over but was stopped short by something he saw past Sonic. His eyes darted to the side in a subtle manner, widening slightly. Sonic thought he was taking a good look at his apartment’s interior, so he frowned a bit.

“What? Are you looking for something to rob in my place?”

“I’m not a thief,” Infinite replied firmly, shifting his attention back to Sonic. It wasn’t long until his gaze moved to the side again, noticing movement in the background.

“Then why are you–“ before Sonic could finish his sentence, a loud, pop rock song started playing, coming from the speakers in his room.

Startled, Sonic turned his head to the origin of the sound, Infinite following suit. Then he processed the view before him.

Shadow had turned his television on and put on a music playlist in his video streaming application. An old, pop rock song started playing, its electric guitar chords strangely inviting and seductive, and the sight of Shadow headbanging to the rhythm, while holding the whisky bottle he previously had in hand, left a warm feeling in his chest.

That man surely was attractive. No wonder he would never leave him alone – and it turned out the feeling was mutual. Shadow was singing along, using the bottle as a microphone, and Sonic finally started paying attention to the lyrics that came from the other’s mouth rather than the singer’s itself.

“ _Another night, another day goes by  
I never stop myself to wonder why  
You help me to forget to play my role  
You take my self, you take my self-control_

 _I, I live among the creatures of the night  
I haven't got the will to try and fight  
Against a new tomorrow, so I guess I'll just believe it  
That tomorrow never comes_”

Sonic guessed Shadow had no idea he was being watched. The black and red hedgehog was now wandering around the room, moving his slim body to the song and drinking his whisky. One word: handsome. ‘There he goes, acting like the place is his,’ Sonic thought with a fond smile on his face, half-lidded eyes that spoke more than his big trap ever would. He was thinking about kissing Shadow slowly while they made love to that song. He didn’t like old songs that much, but he enjoyed pop rock in general, as much as rock itself. After all, he had a band once.

And then Sonic’s pleasant daydream was cut short by the time he got his bearings. He had forgotten the fact that he wasn’t _alone_. The hero turned his head to face Infinite again, only to find the jackal standing on his doorway wearing a look of disgust mixed with curiosity and interest. He didn’t like it. Especially how Infinite’s fingers suddenly seemed to twitch under the pizza box.

Whatever that expression meant, one thing he knew: he didn’t like the way Infinite looked at his man in the slightest, so he blocked the jackal’s line of sight, standing in front of him and shielding Shadow from prying heterochromatic eyes. There was nothing for him to see here, let alone _imagine_.

“Is that–“ Infinite started, but Sonic cut him off.

“No! It’s an illusion. Like the ones you used to throw at me a few years ago. Anyway, how much do I owe ya?”

“A hundred and fifty rings.”

“A hundred and fifty rings,” Sonic echoed. Then he snatched the pizza box from Infinite’s hands, opening it and examining its contents with attentive green eyes. “Are you serious? Do you guys put gold on your recipe? The hell is inside this pizza to be so expensive?”

Sonic kept searching for something that could justify the overprice. He remembered ordering a pizza for fifty rings from a suspicious traveling salesman in Spagonia once. Sure, the price varied everywhere but it was never like, a hundred and fifty fucking rings. He would have a little chat with Shadow on how to save rings – heck, you never know when you might need one.

Settling that Shadow was an idiot, he handed over the rings to Infinite, putting an end to their small talk.

“Here, keep the change,” and then he closed the door in the jackal’s face. As soon as he slammed the door shut, Infinite muttered under his breath what he thought of the whole situation.

“A filthy little sewer rat and a not-so-tall, dark and brooding insect. They fucking deserve each other.”

Sonic was coming back to the bedroom, pizza in hand, the music getting louder now that he was close. Shadow noticed his presence and turned the volume down a little, prompting Sonic to explain why he took so long in answering the door.

The hero removed the towel wrapped around his waist and casted it aside, placing the pizza box gently on the bed. Shadow put the now empty whisky bottle on the nightstand and shifted closer to give Sonic his undivided attention.

“Guess who paid us a visit?” Sonic began, sitting on the mattress and crossing his legs. He continued before Shadow could reply. “Yeah, Infinite, the _delivery guy_. And he saw you walking around in my robe putting on that old shit you like to listen.”

“What? Didn’t he die? And he saw _me_?” his rival questioned, angrily.

“Yeah, came from the dead. And he did, bet he got a little excited when he saw you _dancing_ with a bottle in hand. Very subtle, Shadow,” Sonic pointed out, snorting a little.

“That motherfucker is going to tell the Doctor.”

Shadow’s hands turned into fists, sharp claws piercing his palms slightly. Sonic, upon recognizing his rival’s ever-growing sour mood, rested a hand on his upper arm, trying to soothe him with back-and-forth strokes.

“Nah, he tried once, remember? He probably saw us having a quickie somewhere before and took pictures. ‘Sides, I doubt they’re still in touch and Egghead thinks I’m dating Amy, so we’re good, man.”

“Not that I care about what they think,” Shadow confessed, and then he stared at Sonic, fixing him a cool look. “But we’re not together.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course we’re not,” Sonic grinned and gave Shadow a peck on his lips. Shadow seemed to relax after that. “Let’s eat.”

Sonic went to open the pizza box, noticing he had been hungry all this time. However, the blue blur was halted by Shadow’s hand gently grabbing his. He had a concerned frown on his face, one the hero couldn’t read.

“What?” Sonic asked softly, turning his palm to properly hold his rival’s hand.

“What if he poisoned my pizza?” Shadow asked quietly, looking into his eyes.

“Then you’re gonna eat it first!” the hero laughed, louder than the music, while the stoic hedgehog just groaned in frustration.

••• 

Like a miracle, the pizza was good. The two hedgehogs hadn’t started to feel sick, nor died miserably. Guess Infinite really liked his job after all, because Sonic surely would sue the company if any of them got poisoned for some reason. He still wondered if Infinite spat on the pizza, since he knew how much he hated Shadow for being… well, Shadow.

Sonic was lying spread out on the mattress, with an arm under his head while his free hand caressed Shadow’s quills lazily, since the other laid between his legs, bathrobe casted aside and eyes fixed on the music videos that were passing one after another in the Oldies playlist he had found earlier. Some of the songs they had been listening to were from the 1950s, so Sonic wondered whether Shadow remembered listening to any of them at Space Colony ARK, despite his memory loss. Shadow hadn’t reacted to them, although his lack of reaction was expected. Sonic guessed he probably did remember a few, even if he wouldn’t show anything further than an ear perking up and a relaxed sigh.

It had been a while since they’d eaten. Sonic was starting to feel some type of way due to Shadow’s warmth in his inner thighs, as well as the hot wind blowing from the open window, so he propped one leg up and brushed a calf against the other hedgehog’s shoulder, his heel playing with Shadow’s chest fur a little. Understanding the gesture, he moved to come face to face with Sonic. Brief eye contact, parting lips, a silent ask for consent. They kissed deeply, like they usually did when they were like this – at ease in each other’s arms, relishing in the scent of the other. Sonic wrapped an arm around Shadow’s shoulders while another played with his tail, causing it to wag excitedly. A clawed hand found its way between their bodies, teasing Sonic’s boner. 

They stayed like that for a while, making out and caressing each other’s bodies, building up the tension and feeling the moment. Shadow let go of his lips and kissed his way down Sonic’s body, leaving a trail of tender smooches and saliva. He licked and nipped at blue inner thighs, sucking and biting them. Sonic moaned eagerly, the response encouraging Shadow to continue until his lips found themselves between the other’s legs. A few licks later and his rival’s dick showed itself. Shadow worked on his growing erection, with a firm yet gentle hold and practiced fingers. Sonic noticed his hand felt peculiarly soft, sliding easily around his member, and he concluded that his rival had used his hand lotion after his secret shower.

The hero recognized that Shadow was good at many things, being the Ultimate Lifeform and all. He had always been impressed by the way he held his ground in the worst situations and his ceaseless displays of raw power. However, one thing he really admired about him was the fact that he knew how to give a blowjob. He had taught him well, modesty apart. Considering Shadow had sucked him off way too many times to count, Sonic believed no one else had ever went down on him to _that_ level, ex-girlfriends included. His rival was clearly unmatched. Maybe he was being biased, since he had been Shadow’s first man, but he didn’t care. Shadow was passionate about everything he did, not to mention making others suffer.

At that moment, it seemed like it was Sonic’s turn to perish, because the way Shadow raised his ass up before licking Sonic’s length from base to tip was excruciatingly hot, making the blue hedgehog shiver and buck his hips forward, another pleading moan leaving his lips. What a view. Seeing Shadow from that angle, a little pointy tail wagging while he took his time, pumping the hero’s member with a steady hand, stretching his balls, massaging them, was everything he could have wished for to end his tiresome day. Sonic groaned, feeling more stimulated with every touch, even the slightest, almost featherlight one. He knew what he liked – had known for a _long_ time.

Shadow’s precious little playlist was still on, so the blue blur paid more attention to the background music, the mood growing steamier by every second. He felt lost in the melody of the song that was currently playing, lyrics going and flowing in the dark, muggy room.

_Footsteps in the dark come together  
Got to keep on moving or I will die_

Sonic’s hand reached out his nightstand and turned the lamp off, so the only sources of light were the television and the lamp Shadow left on. The moon was starting to show itself, becoming another witness to their act of intimacy. When Shadow finally put his mouth to use, Sonic could’ve sworn he saw stars in the sky. No, he wasn’t close to his climax yet, although the warm breath against his member really gave him a _hard_ time.

Shadow’s tongue played with his tip, pre-cum already forming there, then he promptly closed his mouth around his cock, ready to suck. Sonic gripped his rival’s head quills, as the hedgehog gradually took his length, inch after inch. It wasn’t long until Shadow’s head bobbed up and down, increasing speed. Lacking a gag reflex. The hero closed his eyes, mouth agape, letting Shadow taste him as much as he wanted. However, he had something in mind.

“Let me fuck your mouth,” Sonic groaned, his voice sounding raspier than his usual jovial tone.

The black and red hedgehog stopped moving and placed a hand on Sonic’s hip, looking up subtly as to give him the green light. Sonic moved, gripping Shadow’s quills roughly, not allowing the other to move from his position. He thrusted hard, deep, knowing the other would take everything without any complaints. They were both used to it, deepthroating. Sonic moaned louder with every thrust, increasing speed and power, feeling his tip brush the back of Shadow’s throat. He hummed against his cock, the vibration granting the hero one last push until he came with a loud, guttural groan. Shadow swallowed his load, eagerly. He wasn’t a quitter, nor a spitting kind of guy. And Sonic was grateful for it. He never took him for a coward.

Sonic closed his eyes and leaned back on his pillow, letting go of Shadow’s quills and breathing heavily, orgasm still clouding his senses. He was spent. Even so, he opened one eye and gazed at the man, who was cleaning him up with his tongue. Sonic had an idea, since the view was quite entrancing. He reached for his smartphone on the nightstand and opened the camera, before drawing his rival’s attention.

“Hey, cocksucker.”

“What did you call me?” Shadow let go of Sonic’s dick with a pop, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Put your mouth back on, I wanna take a picture.”

Shadow debated whether Sonic’s statement was a joke or not. Whichever was the case, he would comply. He liked the attention he was gifted for his successful doings.

“No flash, I hate it,” he took the other’s member in his mouth again before its erection faded, intense amber-ish red eyes staring at the phone’s camera.

A click. Done. A memory not to forget.

“If you post this on social media, I will kill you,” Shadow threatened after giving one last lick to Sonic’s now flaccid cock. It twitched under his care.

“No need to threaten me, I’m only sending this to Rouge,” the blue hedgehog soothed him with a mischievous grin on his muzzle.

Shadow’s eyes widened upon hearing that name.

“Give me the damn phone!” he threw himself at Sonic, trying to grab the smartphone as fast as he could.

The two hedgehogs fought over the phone for a second, arms flailing and bodies smashing, until Shadow came out victorious, with the hero’s expensive smartphone in hand. He furiously threw it under the bed, making Sonic scream as soon as he heard the device collide with the floor.

“Shadow, no!”

The hedgehog in question wiped his mouth with his forearm and choked Sonic, both hands around his neck and a determined expression gracing his features.

“Don’t you dare send that to her!”

Sonic gripped his wrists and smirked, pretending to be turned on like a mobian girl in a low-budget porn flick. Shadow deadpanned and let go of him, body still pressed in the middle of Sonic’s legs. The blue hedgehog just laughed at his desperate reaction and reassured him.

“I was joking! Damn, one day you’ll be the death of me. And I mean it literally,” then the hero moved his half-lidded eyes to their joined groins. “I don’t like seeing you with a half-boner and doing nothing,” his voice was just above a whisper.

“I thought you were tired,” Shadow pointed out.

“Me? You know better than that,” he chuckled, bucking his hips a little as to incite a reaction from the other. It worked, considering the way his rival’s breath hitched.

“Careful, Sonic. You might end up _exhausted_ ,” Shadow alerted with a devilish grin on his face, showing off fangs as a sign of danger.

“Then put my ass to sleep,” another brush against the other’s boner.

“Challenge accepted.”

And they moved.

Shadow pulled Sonic in for a heated kiss. The blue hedgehog dragged him by his back quills, tongues battling for dominance, bodies entangling and begging for close contact – even closer than before. It wasn’t time for games, it was time for real action. Shadow released himself from Sonic’s forceful grip, reaching out for lube inside the nightstand drawer, where the lamp was still on. The hero turned, so his back faced Shadow, legs spread wide on the mattress, bent on the knees. He leaned his lower back up a little, bending over and giving the other more access to work on his task.

The hedgehog coated his three longest fingers with the liquid, where his claws were less pointed, and began playing with Sonic’s hole, drawing a startled moan from the other due to the sudden change in temperature. Shadow took his time, inserting the first digit slowly, as not to hurt the other. He gradually pressed another finger in, when he deemed Sonic relaxed enough, while caressing his rival’s back with his free hand, carefully stroking between his back quills, fingers running through blue fur until they found themselves toying with a tail.

Another finger slid in easily and Sonic groaned in pleasure, mumbling ‘fuck’ when those three digits hit his prostate. He jerked his body involuntarily against Shadow’s touch, erection brushing his abdomen. Shadow smirked, slightly curling his fingers inside him, and brushed his prostate one more time. Sonic moaned again, and Shadow decided it was enough stimulation for now.

He removed his fingers from Sonic’s pucker and started working on his own erection with precise, wet strokes, getting himself ready. Sonic waited, impatiently. He was about to complain about the delay but was stopped short when Shadow’s hand hit his ass.

“Up,” he told, ordering the blue hedgehog to get on his knees to make things easier for him.

“What was that?” Sonic snorted, looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes and a smirk. “Spank me like a man, dude.”

“You sure?” Shadow chuckled, amused. “I will break you,” and the hero could’ve sworn another source of light faintly illuminated the room.

“I dare you, Shadow.”

Sonic was almost sure it was the beginning of a Chaos Spear, because he felt a shock so hard flowing through his body when Shadow’s hand collided against his butt cheek that he nearly thought he had been electrocuted. He moaned delightfully, a little pained, but being the freak he was, it felt so good in a way he would’ve never imagined. It left his fur stand on end, and Sonic knew, considering how hard the impact had been, he wouldn’t be able to sit properly in the morning. Especially after what was about to happen.

“You like that, don’t you?” Shadow mocked and spanked him again, another shock.

Sonic cried out, body jerking against the bed, and he propped himself up on his knees. He turned his head slightly to face Shadow over his shoulder, grinning at him. The hero surely was having the time of his life.

“Ready?” he asked, smiling at the other’s reaction. He never ceased to surprise him.

“Do your worst,” Sonic demanded, accepting his fate with a smile.

He liked taking it from the back, it gave him a sense of mystery, of not knowing what was about the come. He knew what was about to come, of course, but it felt more exciting, _rousing_. As soon as Shadow pushed his tip in, Sonic groaned, feeling himself stretching. It felt good, deliciously nice. The other hedgehog placed his hands on his hips, gripping his skin firmly, so Sonic couldn’t move even if he wanted to, and waited for him to get used to the new sensation. The hero’s body eased around his cock, so he pushed further, almost the whole length in.

When he started to move, Sonic felt his mouth open, his eyes close and his attention shift to Shadow’s member slowly sliding inside him, tentatively. His rival had placed a hand on his shoulder as he thrusted deeper, Sonic fully taking his entire length.

“This,” and Shadow thrusted particularly rougher, “is for calling me a cocksucker.” 

“Aren’t you, though? Oh!” Another groan coming from the blue blur, a guttural sound different from his usually loud tone of voice.

Shadow’s pace was getting faster and Sonic loved every second of it. He was so used to it that he could say they were making _love_. Each time they’d done it felt unique, whether he or Shadow took one for the team. He liked fucking him as much as he liked being fucked by him, regardless of his personal preferences.

As Shadow found the perfect rhythm, he gradually sped his movements. He kept going, thrusting faster, _harder_ , until the bed was moving with them. Sonic moaned louder, feeling Shadow’s dick hit his prostate one too many times. He was close, but wouldn’t give in yet, he wanted to enjoy the moment to its fullest. Shadow had to hold on to the headboard so he could thrust deeper than before, testing angles that drew even more pleadings from the hero’s big mouth.

Neighbors be damned. Shadow was fucking him so good he would let the entire building know. 

No one could break Sonic the Hedgehog, but how much he earned Shadow to do just that felt absurd. They were equals in so many ways, especially in strength and, surprisingly, in stamina. They both liked it rough, liked to feel the heat as if they were in battle, bruised, heavily breathing and ready to collapse. Shadow was the perfect partner, no matter the circumstances.

Sonic almost lost focus on his surroundings. However, he realized that a rock song was playing at that time, muffling their cries of pleasure and the creaky noises the bed was making when hitting the wall each time Shadow’s body went forward. He thought it was fitting, given how loud and desperate they were, although the lyrics spoke of a few things they wouldn’t dare to address out loud.

_I was made for lovin’ you, baby  
You were made for lovin’ me  
And I can’t get enough of you, baby  
Can you get enough of me?_

Shadow couldn’t help the pleasant feeling blooming inside him when he heard the song’s lyrics. He really liked that song. Moaning louder, very close to his own climax, he realized something curious.

It was a feeling he had never felt before when fucking someone.

_Completeness_.

The world felt less intolerable when he had Sonic by his side.

Sonic was close, painfully so. His mind started to wander. How could he move on when he had a man like that to make him feel so good? The blue blur would rather stay single forever. Or maybe… he and Shadow could stay single _together_. ‘Is that even a thing?’ he wondered. Perhaps he should follow Knuckles’ advice soon, finally asking for Shadow’s hand in marriage and calling it a day. Better late than never, as they would say. And then he came, crying out as he did so, missing the weird vibration coming from under two sweaty bodies.

It happened. They broke the fucking bed.

Startled, Shadow came inside him, body falling forward over Sonic’s back, blue quills almost piercing his chest. The hero hit his forehead on the headboard as soon as the bed legs gave out, the impact being louder than the background music, and he could’ve sworn he heard a subtle sound of glass shattering. Breathing heavily and trying to get a grasp at the situation, the heroes started chuckling lowly. Sonic grinned with eyes closed, then began laughing breathlessly. Amazing how Shadow granted him more financial loss than a sugar baby would ever do.

“Shad–“ his speech was interrupted by his own laughter, that seemed to never cease. He didn’t know if it was hysteria, post-coital happiness or the fact that he was soaked in his own cum over a broken bed. He just kept on laughing, louder each time, as if he would die out of it.

“You broke my fucking bed!” he managed to voice before laughter got the best of him.

Shadow was out of words too. A mix of incredulity and ecstasy over what had just happened. He laughed with the hero, sharp fangs on full display, his body trembling. Sonic felt his dick move inside him each time he chuckled, since the other hadn’t pulled out yet, and the overstimulation brought him back to his senses. However, he kept laughing, trying to beg Shadow to stop the almost painful sensation.

“Oh my–” he tried. “Pull it out, pull it out–“ and he laughed again, little tears streaming down the corners of his closed eyes.

Shadow complied wordlessly, chuckling while soaked in sweat and his own fluids. A heavy scent of musk reeked the room. It was absurd. Sonic turned to lay on his back when his laughter was gradually stopping. They laid on the broken bed side by side. Sonic looked at his right side with a big smile on his face, and saw Shadow staring right back at him wearing the same expression. They smiled at each other, chuckling a little, realizing the situation was worse than they thought, since the mattress was tilted.

“You owe me a bed, dude,” Sonic said while approaching him, careful not to tilt the mattress to the point they would both fall off.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t pay for the damn bed. Sonic just knew it. Besides, the blue blur was a little guilty too, so whatever. He collected way too many rings for a reason. Shadow placed an arm around his shoulders when Sonic rested his head on his chest fur, holding him close despite the mess they made. He caressed his peach arm with tender touches while another grabbed the remote to turn off the television. A comfortable silence prevailed.

Until they heard a muffled noise that sounded oddly like Green Hill Zone. A ringtone.

“Your girlfriend?”

Sonic scoffed, huffing air through his mouth. Considering Shadow was probably referring to Amy, like most of his friends did when Sonic’s supposed love interest was brought up, if it really was his so-called _girlfriend_ , then why the hell was he begging a man to fuck his ass just moments ago? Shadow had an ironic sense of humor.

“You find this funny, don’t you? You’re lucky you don’t have a woman on your tail.”

“I have you,” Shadow retorted, looking at him maliciously, as if he made a point.

“As if!” the blue hedgehog playfully slapped his face. “But I don’t think it’s Amy,” Sonic realized, deep in thought. “Guess it’s probably Tails asking if my mission was successful. Whatever, I’m not gonna pi– wait…”

He felt vibrations, strangely close vibrations. Coming from the bed. Shadow had a smirk forming on his muzzle. They made eye contact.

Then Sonic realized where _exactly_ his smartphone had been thrown at.

“My phone!”

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, does anyone else wonder what happened to Infinite after the events of Sonic Forces? A real mystery, I would say. Here’s to hoping that he will show up in the next Sonic game! But for now, he has a part-time job that grants him all the little niceties he was deprived of while working alongside Dr. Eggman, like a paycheck.
> 
> Now on to the story, the song Shadow was singing along to is called Self Control by Laura Branigan. I headcanon that Rouge the Bat enjoys listening to pop songs from the 1980s, despite that she was a teenager/young adult in the 2000s. And Shadow, being an influenceable man, took some of her personal likes to himself. This is what occurs when you spend the majority of your time with your best friend who happens to be a club owner with great music taste!
> 
> The songs that were mentioned while the two hedgehogs were having a moment are named Don’t Stop the Dance by Bryan Ferry and I Was Made for Lovin’ You by KISS. Yes, Shadow really forgot to pause the Oldies playlist. He had other matters at hand, after all. Besides, these were rather interesting songs to be playing at a convenient time, am I right?
> 
> Also, Infinite’s pizza delivery uniform was heavily inspired by the one worn by the unfortunate delivery guy from Red Velvet’s Peek-A-Boo music video. Good for him that Shadow didn’t shoot him in the end! The red uniform would definitely serve as a trophy, though.
> 
> So, did you catch all the references? Do you think Infinite secretly took a photo of Shadow to add to his collection while Sonic was too busy daydreaming about him? Questions, questions… I guess we will never know.
> 
> All in all, you can message me on Tumblr (self-titled blog or @galsgeneration, where I make Sonic Boom gifs) or on Twitter (ask for my user privately!) if you want to know more about my thoughts on these characters or just talk to me in private. As always, tell me what you think of this story in the comments! I love reading your reviews. Kudos are very appreciated too. Until next time! XOXO, katypery.


End file.
